Your Very Own Romance
by LupinLover99
Summary: Remus and Tonks hop inside Flourish and Blotts to keep warm and find an interesting book offer.


**Author's Notes:** This fic was written for the Metamorfic Moon community on LiveJournal. Just as an FYI, the special offer in the bookshop was inspired by, I actually heard about it on the radio!

**Your Very Own Romance**

After a hard winter, it was still a bit nippy in early February. Wind whipped along the lanes of Hogsmeade and blew Remus Lupin's scarf around as he walked hand in hand with his fiancée, Nymphadora Tonks. His cheeks flushed red from the wind but he'd never felt warmer than he did with Tonks' small hand enclosed in his. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back and wrinkled her nose.

"It's quite cold, isn't it?" she remarked.

"Yes, would you like to nip in somewhere and get warm?"

"Sure," she replied, pointing to Flourish and Blotts, which was the shop nearest them.

Bells tinkled up above when Remus pulled hard on the door. He held it open for Tonks, allowing her to go in ahead of him. As soon as she had crossed the threshold, he strode in after her, closing the door and allowing the warmth of the store and the scent of books to fill his senses.

"That's much better," Tonks said, pulling off her hat to reveal bright red locks.

"Indeed," Remus replied, smiling at her vibrant hair. "Now that we're in here, we might as well browse around."

Tonks smirked at him, "Leave it to you to find an excuse for book shopping."

"Well, perhaps I can pick up your Valentine's present while we're here."

Tonks groaned. "Not another book,"

"Fine, fine, just a bit of browsing for myself?"

"Oh all right," Tonks said, feigning reluctance. She really didn't mind following Remus around the bookshop. She didn't care where they were as long as he kept that boyish grin and plaid scarf. A smile played upon her face as she traipsed down an aisle of books behind Remus. "Incidentally, what iare/i you getting me for Valentine's Day?"

Remus gave a world-weary sigh and turned to look at her. "I thought we'd settled this at Christmas, I don't give away presents before the day on which they'll be given!"

"You do if I tickle you," Tonks taunted, wiggling her fingers in his direction.

Remus chuckled, "Not here Tonks please,"

"Do you dare me? You think I won't?" She came nearer.

Remus backed up into the shelf to avoid her fingers. "Tonks, please!"

"All right, fine. But I'll get it out of you tonight," She gave her come hither look and a flip of her flaming red hair.

A low noise emitted from Remus' throat as he gazed back at her. "Believe me, tonight will be nothing to next Wednesday."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tonks replied coyly. Her eyes traveled around the bookshop and a flashing pink and purple sign caught her attention. "What in the name of Merlin..."

"Hmm?" Remus looked over his shoulder. "Oh Lord, could they be any more explicit..."

Tonks walked closer to the display in order to examine it further. She let out a loud burst of laughed, attracting the attention of some of their fellow shoppers. She clapped a hand over her mouth and beckoned Remus over.

"Look at this!" Tonks said, trying to contain her laughter.

The edges of Remus' mouth quirked up slightly as he read the sign in front of them.

iWant to make this Valentine's Day doubly special? Why not say 'I love you' with a copy of "Your Novel". Take this opportunity to create your own romance novel, starring you and your honey! /i

"Remus..." Tonks giggled, looking up at him. "I've found what I want."

She watched him closely, the twinkle in his eyes, the further quirk of his mouth, the laugh lines alongside his eyes. She could tell he was trying desperately not to dissolve into hysterics right there in the middle of Flourish and Blotts.

He composed himself long enough to choke out, "Darling, I would only give a gift like that to someone I wanted to get rid of!"

She smiled knowingly and fingered the fringe at the end of his scarf. "And you don't want to get rid of me?"

Remus gazed down at her with his piercing blue eyes, "Of course not, honey. You're for keeps." He dropped a small kiss on the end of her nose.

Tonks' nose wrinkled, "For keeps? That sounds like something I'd read on one of those candy hearts they sell at Honeyduke's."

"You don't want a sugary romance?"

"Nah, too artificial. I want something that will last."

"How about a cheesy romance? Cheese lasts a long time."

"Remus..."

"And even when it gets old, they say it's 'matured'. You can scrape off the bad parts and still have it."

Tonks snorted, "I was only joking, you ninny."

"What, you aren't impressed with my cheese analogy?"

"It's a bit too cheesy for me. You might as well get me one of those novels."

"Very funny." Remus began to stride away from the display and towards a mound of very large and boring looking tomes.

"Ohh, I didn't mean it, Remus." She entwined her arm with his and followed him towards the display. "I don't care how cheesy it gets around here as long as I'm with you."

Tonks got up on her tippy-toes and kissed Remus softly on his lips.

It was Remus' turn to wrinkle his nose, "Something stinks in here."

"What?" Tonks asked, alarmed.

"That was such a cheesy statement that I do believe I got a whiff of Limburger."

"Don't injure me or I won't get you anything!"

"You wouldn't dare," Tonks laughed.

"Yes, you laugh now but how will you feel when you've got no Valentine's present?"

"I'd be content to be with you,"

"You see, there you go again with the cheesiness..."

Tonks giggled, "Come on. Let's go get a butter beer."

Remus nodded in agreement and wrapped his scarf once more around his face. He smiled and took up Tonks' hand in his as they stepped out into the cold wind of February.


End file.
